Jump On The First Chance
by Nintendo5683
Summary: When Takashi finally gets another moment alone with Rei, how will he spend it? Without waking up the house that is. Rated M for Smut and Language. You have been warned


**Filled with smut and lemons. You have all been warned. Enjoy! :)**

I remember those moments the most. The moments when Rei actually attempted to show affection towards me.

I felt bad the first time. I knew her should was injured, but the way she looked at me, that look of lust and desperation, I just couldn't control myself. I pinned Rei to the bed and kissed her like I'd never have another chance to.

But last night- last night there was no guilt involved. Rei looked so good in her short night gown. Good enough that my knees felt weak. And as I slid my back against the stair rail- her hovering over me between my legs- I could tell she wanted me more than ever. I stoppped her after one love-filled kiss.

I won't stop myself tonight though.

So when I heard the hideous groans of zombies outside fade away and everyone else in the house quietly snoring, I walked towards Rei's door, tapping on it lightly.

"Hello?"

'Oh god, she's talking in that sexy sleepy voice again..'

"Uh-umm..It's me, Takashi-"

Rei started giggling after a few seconds.

"No need to say your name, I can tell your voice apart from anybodys. Please come in."

My eyes went wide as soon as I opened that door. Rei was sitting on her bed, in her button up uniform shirt, a clearly visible pink lace bra, and a matching pink lace thong.

'Oh...my...how could she not give me a warning?! I'm a teenage boy for crying out loud! Doesn't she know what she's doing to me right now?!'

Rei started to giggle again.

"If I would've known this was going to get to you so much, I would've stayed under the blankets."

'Oh shit. My pants are showing off WAY more than I hoped they would'

I started to apologize when I was cut off by Rei. She had moved to her knees and grabbed my hand to pull me closer to her.

"Takashi- I never complained, so don't apologize to me. But please, at least come join me."

I thought my knees were going to give out as I made those few shaky steps forward to sit next to Rei on her bed. I couldn't handle it anymore.

"No Rei, I-I'm sorry-"

I turned to face Rei and quickly pinned her down on the bed, my hands on either side of her head. I roughly pressed my lips to hers, making any reply she could have impossible.

I guess part of me expected her to be upset, but as she wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled me closer, I knew my expectations were wrong.

"T-Takashi- please don't stop tonight..."

I pushed one of my thighs between Rei's legs, making her let out a gasp that was muffled by our kisses.

I kissed from Rei's lips to her ear, slowly nibbling on it.

"You don't have to worry about that, R-"

I was cut off by Rei grabbing my hair and pulling my lips back to hers. Only this time, there was a feeling of hunger.

As Rei's kisses deepened, she bit and pulled on my lower lip, and slowly ran her hands up under my shirt.

I met my hands with hers and helped her slide my shirt off. Then slowly controlled her hands to rub them down my chest and abs. Then I slowly unbottoned her shirt, kissing her between every button, and slid it off her shoulders.

I started to slowly grind up against Rei's slender body and couldn't help but let out a groan as my bulge rubbed up against her.

Rei pulled me down to deepen our kiss once more, but i wrapped my arms around her and rolled us over. Wasting no time, I cupped Rei's breasts while she straddled me, making her let out a moan.

I slid my hands under her shirt and unhooked her bra, tossing it aside onto the floor.

I tried to pull her down again, but she pulled away and without a word- turned around and pulled down my pants and boxers all in one quick movment.

"R-Rei..wait...a-ah.."

Rei took my whole length into her mouth.

No matter how hard i tried, I couldn't stop the groans escaping my lips.

Rei gagged a little and turned her head to look at me.

"Takashi..you're so big, I can barely fit you in my mouth.."

The blush on her face said more than her words.

Words can't describe how amazing Rei looked in that moment- her face flushed and her eyes dark and glazed over with desire.

Before she had the chance to turn back around, I grabbed Rei's thighs and pulled her back towards me, making Rei gasp before she turned her head back around.

As Rei took my cock back into her mouth, I started to rub my fingers over Rei's slit. As I felt Rei's moans vibrate around me, I knew she was enjoying this. I slid her panties to the side and let out a few groans as Rei continued to bob her head up and down on my cock.

Rei was so wet, which only increased as I lifted my head to lick Rei's bare slit. I could hear her moaning, so I slid one finger inside of her as I continued to lick and suck on her slit.

Rei was now arcing her back up, and as much as I wanted to muffle Rei's loud moans to stop her from waking up the house, I couldn't. She just looked too good, and her moans sent heat through my body.

I slipped another finger into her and Rei quickly shifter her weight back towards my hand, letting out another loud moan.

"takashi...please.."

I couldn't help but smirk, which Rei seemed to notice as she looked back at me.

"Please what?"

Rei blushed more than I've ever seen anybody blush before.

"Please- please fuck me, Takashi. As hard as you can."

'Is this really happening? I never thought I'd hear Rei talk like this, but man am I happy she is.'

Rei turned to face me again and I pulled her panties down as fast as I could. As soon as she got them the rest of the way off, I pulled her down onto me, finally feeling myself surrounded by her warmth.

Rei moaned out and dug her nails into my chest, leaving scratch marks all over.

Rei moaned while I groaned as she rode my cock, quickly bouncing up and down.

I pulled out of her and pushed Rei down onto her back. I put myself between her legs and slid back into her, slamming up against her. I punded in and out of her tight pussy until she was moaning my name over and over in my ear. I continued thrusting into her until I hit the perfect spot, making Rei scream out.

The knot in my stomach told me I was close to finishing, and the way Rei was tightening around me told me she was too.

"Rei- I-I'm going to..."

Rei pulled me down by my shoulders to look me in the eye.

"Please Takashi, come inside of me. I want to feel you like nobody else has felt you before."

"A-are you su-sure..ahh..."

And I did. I came inside of Rei. And as I did, Rei moaned out and shared my orgasm with me.

I pulled out of Rei and watched as my cum slowly dripped out of Rei's pussy and onto her sheets. And with a smirk I hovered back over Rei and kissed her as pasionately as I could.

"How was that for feeling me like nobody else has?"

"Better than in my dreams."

I rolled over onto my back and pulled Rei into my arms.

"Takashi I-I uh.."

"I love you too, Rei."

Rei blushed at the fact that I knew what she was going to say and beat her to it. I kissed Rei's forehead and she smiled and kissed me.

"Let's get some sleep, Takashi."

I pulled the blankets up and over us and cuddled with Rei until we both fell asleep.


End file.
